smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder the Naughty (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Back at the castle, in Johan's room, Papa Smurf and Hero were discussing a plan with Johan to help rescue Wonder. Peewit then entered the room with Princess Savina. "Ah, Princess Savina! It's so smurfy to meet you again," Papa Smurf said. "It's good to see you too, Smurfs!" Savina said. "Peewit told me everything and also said you might need my help in rescuing Wonder." "Yes! The more help the smurfier," Hero said. "So what's the plan, Johan?" Peewit asked. "What we've discussed so far is that we'll travel to all the nearby villages and ask the good townspeople if they've seen any strange-looking creatures," Johan said. "That's it? They could be anywhere," Peewit said. "Exactly, Peewit!" Hero said, his voice slightly getting louder. "Even if it takes us to the world's end, I'm not going to stop searching until Wonder is back with me, safe and smurfy." "Okay, okay, calm down," Peewit said. "So where do you suppose we start smurfing, Johan?" Papa Smurf asked. "Well, we'll start with all the small local villages close to the castle, before we move on to the village of Abelagot," Johan said. "And then we'll head to the villages further out." "Understood," Papa Smurf said, as he turned to his little Smurfs who were sitting on the bed. "Right, my little Smurfs! Let's go get Wonder." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs said in unison, sounding determined. "I'll go change. I'm not going on a rescue mission wearing this dress," Savina said, as she ran off to change. ... Back in the cellar of Gargamel's hovel, Hackus and Vexy were discussing a plan in order to get Wonder to talk. "We need to come up with some ingenious way to get Wonder talking. Got any ideas?" Vexy asked, as she paced back and forth across the table. She had her back to Wonder, who was still trapped under the vase. Hackus considered her question. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...," he muttered. "Never mind. I forgot you were..." She stared at him, adding, "you." Vexy went on. "All right, here's my plan: we trick Wonder is into acting like us. Being naughty..." "Naughty, naughty," Hackus butted in, clapping his hands with approval. "We use all her goodness against her. Once that happens, she'll feel like she's bonding with us and then...," Vexy said. While they discussed options, Wonder managed to push the vase halfway off the table's edge. But before she could slip out, the vase toppled off the table and shattered on the floor. The Naughties looked up just in time to see Wonder escaping through the window. "Au revoir, trolls!" Wonder said, before jumping out the window and running off into the forest. "You know, I never got the chance to thank Painter for those language classes." "Oh no. Get her!" Vexy said, as she grabbed Hackus, climbed up the broom to reach the window, and began to follow Wonder through the forest. ... Back at the castle, when Johan and Peewit were at the draw bridge, ready to leave, the Smurfs were discussing over who would travel with Johan and who would travel with Peewit. "All right, my little Smurfs! We'll travel in groups. Me, Hero, Hawkeye, and Smurfette will travel with Johan while Clumsy, Grouchy, and Vanity will travel with Peewit," Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs said in unison. Just then, Princess Savina arrived with her horse, wearing her rogue attire. "Thanks for waiting," Savina said. "We weren't leaving without you, Princess!" Johan said. "Right, let's get going." The Smurfs then went into hiding as their friends were ready to leave. "Let's go, Bayard!" Johan said as he commanded his horse to run. Princess Savina followed close behind. "Giddy up, Biquette!" Peewit said as he trailed after them. ... Back at Gargamel's hovel, Gargamel and Scruple had returned to the cellar, but discovered that Wonder and the Naughties were not there. "Naughties? Wonder? Where are you?" Gargamel said. "They're not here, Garggy!" Scruple said. "I noticed that, you idiot," Gargamel said, "What do you suppose we do?" Scruple asked. "Now would be the perfect time to feign kindness. To prove to that Smurfette that I really have changed. Scruple, go out and get me a new wand!" Gargamel said. "Why not just use your old one?" Scruple asked. "That hunk of junk? That wand's past its time," Gargamel said. "Where am I supposed to get a new wand?" Scruple asked. "I don't care where you get it! Just go get one! Steal one if you have to," Gargamel said. Scruple didn't like the idea of having to steal something, but to help Gargamel with his plan, he had no choice but to listen, and so he left the hovel. "You go with him too, you useless furball! I need time to work," Gargamel said, as Azrael left the cellar and ran after Scruple. ... Not too far away, Wonder was running through the forest, not aware of where she was going. She was just fully focused on trying to get away from the Naughties, who were right on her tail. "She's some runner!" Vexy said, catching her breath. "Hackus need air! Hackus need air!" Hackus said, puffing and panting. Eventually, Wonder found herself in the village of Abelagot. It was packed with humans walking up and down the streets, horse-drawn carriages going in different directions, and many merchant stands on the street corners. Wonder was in amazement as she looked around, for she had never been this far from the Smurf Village before. She then seen the Naughties were not too far behind, so she ran in amongst the humans that were walking on the sidewalks, trying to not be seen. She then hid beside a street lantern, catching her breath. "Oh Hero, Papa, where are you?" she said sadly. Soon the Naughties noticed her hair sticking out from behind the street lantern. "There she is!" Vexy said. Hackus tried to ran for her, but Vexy grabbed his arm. "I've got an idea. See that bakery over there?" Vexy said, pointing to a bakery on the street corner. "Hackus See! Hackus See!" Hackus said. "Go get yourself in trouble. Remember, be naughty," Vexy said. "Trouble! Trouble! Hackus love trouble!" Hackus said, as he scurried away. Vexy soon approached Wonder. "Hey, brownie, where are you going?" Vexy asked. "Leave me alone," Wonder replied. "Aren't you tired of being alone?" Vexy asked. Her question made Wonder frown. "I don't know how you did it, living in that village. I could never stay somewhere I didn't belong." Wonder turned to face Vexy. "You listen to me! I have a special Smurf in my life that loves and cares about me, and this right here proves it," she said, showing Vexy her wedding ring; which sparkled in the sunlight. "Oh my, that's beautiful. What is that and how did you get it?" Vexy asked, sounding like she was beginning to get sidetracked. "This is my wedding ring. I've been married for five years now," Wonder said. "Wedding? Married? What do you mean?" Vexy asked. Wonder was just about to answer when screaming could be heard. Across the street, Hackus was playing around in the bakery. Customers ran for safety as Hackus toppled over cooking utensils and throwing dough everywhere. The chef and his assistant chased after him, but he was fast. He picked up large amounts of dough, morphed them into balls and threw them at the humans. Eventually, the chef and his assistant had Hackus cornered. Vexy seen this and rushed towards the bakery. "Wonder! He's gonna be killed! We have to help!" she said, pretending to sound like she was panicking. "But...," Wonder said, sounding unsure as to what to do. "I thought you said you were supposed to be good?" Vexy asked. Wonder hesitated, thinking about if she should help the creatures who kidnapped her, but she decided to do what she thought was right. "Let's go!" Wonder said, and as she and Vexy headed towards the bakery, Vexy smirked behind her back. "I can't get sidetracked by such petty things. I need to stick to what Father wants us to do," Vexy said to herself. "Help!" Hackus shouted. "Oh no, Hackus!" Vexy said, as she and Wonder entered the bakery. "Help, Hackus!" Hackus said, cowering behind cooking utensils. The chef was waving a large spatula. The assistant was holding a rolling pin. "Vexy! Give me a lift. Come on, jump!" Wonder said, as she found a spoon on the floor. She climbed onto the curvy end. "Oooh, naughty!" Vexy said, jumping on the other end of the spoon, launching Wonder into the air. Wonder landed on the counter and threw some dough into the chef's eyes. Tripping backwards, he crashed into some pans and trays. "Bullseye!" Wonder said. "Holy Smurf!" Vexy said, not believing what she was seeing. "Roll this!" Wonder said, as she threw dough into the assistant's eyes, causing him to fall flat on his back. Wonder grabbed Hackus, and they jumped onto a shopping cart. "Come on, Hackus! Vexy! Let's go," Wonder called, as the shopping cart left the bakery and went down the street. "Nice move, stealing a cart!" Vexy cheered. "I didn't exactly steal it!" Wonder protested. "It's not yours, is it?" Vexy asked. "Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Hackus giggled. "See?" Vexy said. Wonder sat silently. She wasn't sure how to respond. At the same time, Azrael and Scruple had arrived in search for a wand. "You know, Azrael, I don't know why Garggy couldn't just do something to his old wand in hopes of getting that Smurfette to tell him the formula," Scruple said. "Meow," Azrael said. "But... let's just find a wand and get back to the hovel," Scruple said. Just then, Azrael could see Wonder and the Naughties rolling down the street in the shopping cart. When Scruple wasn't looking, he ran after it. Scruple then noticed Azrael had disappeared. "Azrael? Azrael? Where are you?" Scruple shouted. The shopping cart with Wonder and the Naughties then went down a small alleyway. "How are we gonna stop this thing?" Vexy asked. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem!" Wonder said, as the cart hit a curb, sending the three up into the air and landing into the mud. "And she sticks the landing," Wonder said, as she landed in the mud. "Yummy, pudding," Hackus said, taking a drink of the goop. "Hackus! It's mud," Wonder told him. "Yummy, mud," Hackus said, licking his lips and slurped up some more. Wonder and Vexy just laughed. Slipping out from the shadows, Azrael dove toward Wonder and the Naughties. They jumped out of the way as Azrael landed in the puddle with a splat. "Na na na na na na," Wonder and Vexy said, taunting him. Azrael pounced again, but hit his head off a wall as the three ran off with Azrael right behind them, full of anger and rage. Smurf to Part 6 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Wonder the Naughty Chapters